Losing Grip
by StrawberryGashes13
Summary: Read it to find out what its about..R&R flames accepted
1. Default Chapter

Losing Grip By: StrawberryGashes13  
  
  
  
Chapter one:Walking into the unknown......  
  
She's been dead for a whole year now,the shock still hasn't wore off yet.Her face still haunts me. I still ask myself the age old question 'why?'.I know i won't ever get the real answer,but I still ask everday to no one in particular,it must be part of human nature,I am not sure anymore,ever since her death I gave up on useless information games...I have changed alot since she died.Everyone has.  
  
I just woke up from a night mare,about her,but when is anything not about her?I woke up sweating like crazy,and somehow sleep walked down the stairs,cause I woke up next to the door.I had a set of keys in my hand,ohhhh...it's her old set of keys...  
  
I got them from her lawyer,1 month after her death.He said she left the house to me.I have only been in the house twice,never looked around,I just went in to remember her.  
  
I looked back down at the keys,I wonder if I should go look around her house???I have a small war on should I or shouldn't I,I have decided I should,maybe I will find something to help answer that pesky question 'why?'  
  
I run back upstairs and get dressed quickly,and walked out the down after locking it,and making sure I brought her old house keys and my set of keys.Luckily we had decided to live across the street from eachother.I walked on to the porch,and just stood there standing at the door,it was abit rustier then before,but not that different than the last time I had seen it.I placed the key into the keyhole,closed my eyes,twisted the key,and walked in cautiously............  
  
I'm sooooo sorry but I won't reveal who died,or much info till a few chapters later!!!But the person who is telling the story is grodo.it's short but thats more for the suspense,and i guarentee the other chapters will be longer!ok,so plze review and then I will continue it!!This is my first story,i am so excited!!!!:) BYE!R&R!!  
  
Plus I can handle flames,because good writers can handle critics.!!luv ya all bye!--EM 


	2. Searching for an answer

Losing Grip By:StrawberryGashes13  
  
Chapter Two:Searching for an answer.......  
  
I placed the key into the keyhole,closed my eyes,twisted the key,and walked in cautiously............  
  
I stepped in and felt the coldness of the house,finally I opened my eyes...Everything looked the same,the furniture,the decorations,the pictures,everything except her not being here..I shook my head 'stop that,you don't need another break down!!'.  
  
I walked further inside after shutting and locking the door behind me.I stood for a moment remembering being here when she was alive,we always enjoyed eachothers company,I loved spending time here.I missed being here.  
  
I walked into her living room,it was exactly the same,I thought to myself 'wouldn't the detectives or someone look around here??'but remembered what her lawyer had told me about no one being able to for some reason,I can't remember all I remember hearing is him saying she's dead and the house is mine,I just kind of blocked the rest out.  
  
I seen her favorite magizines laying on her coffee table.I walked over and picked up one,wondering why she had left them out before....I shut my eyes tight knowing I would cry if I finished my sentence,it was just too hard to face up to the truth that she was gone....forever.  
  
I put it back down,there was no need to look at a magizine right now.So I looked around rooms for a few hours.I didn't find anything really worth reading or seeing other than pictures of her and me mostly.I sighed knowing where I could probualy find some answers to her death.Her room.I walked to the stair case and hesitated before walking up the stairs to her old bedroom.  
  
I looked into her old bedroom,knowing full well I could find my answers soon.  
  
I walked over to her night stand,looking through papars,most were just bills,reminders, just normal stuff you would have hanging around your house.I looked through wardrobes, dressers,her closet,under the bed,book shelves,everywhere I could possible think of.  
  
I was just about to give up,when I looked at her worn out rug,dissapointed I couldn't find anything.That's when I seen the small lump beneath the rug.I bent down and lifted the rug up......Underneath it I found what I had been looking for.....  
  
R&R!!flames accepted!anyway I will upload the next chapter as soon as i get a few rewiews,so I know to continue!!well thanks!luv ya all---Em!!!! 


	3. Under the rug

Losing Grip By:StrawberryGashes13  
  
Chapter three:Under the rug  
  
I was just about to give up,when I looked at her worn out rug,dissapointed I couldn't find anything.That's when I seen the small lump beneath the rug.I bent down and lifted the rug up......Underneath it I found what I had been looking for.....  
  
I picked it up and stared at it for a few minutes,trying to figure out where I had seen this before..  
  
That's when I remembered....  
  
  
  
Me and her had been lounging on her couch bored out of our minds,but still enjoying eachothers company.We sat there for awhile till she said for me to wait a second cause she had to go do something...  
  
So I had waited a few minutes without her coming back,before my curiosity got the best of me.So I walked up the stair case which she had dissapeared to,to her bedroom,and seen her writing in the same small book.When she noticed I was there she slammed it shut,told me to wait a few minutes and yanked down her sleeve for some reason..  
  
I looked back down at the small book in my hand,It had a small lock on it so I couldn't just look inside,so I looked around the room for any type of key...I didn't find anything but old house keys,and keys to god know's where.  
  
I thought for 20 minutes before remembering Lizzie telling me in 8th grade (god I miss those years..)that she always kept her diary key on the lining to her bed,so I hoped she still did.  
  
I walked over to the bed and checking the lining,to no avail,so I checked under the mattress,I felt something so I yanked it out,my eyes got wide and I fainted...thinking of her,and why she had that under there,my little Lizzie had a knife under her bed,but I already knew why,but I was in denial...She didn't do it!!!She wouldn't....  
  
I'm so sorry but this chapter pretty much sucked corry,but I couldn't think of too many ways to explain this so just ait for the next chapter it'll explain more into he knife...luv ya all--Em!!! 


End file.
